A file in the context of a computing environment is a collection of computer-readable data that is representative of one or more different things. For example, a file may be a word processing file representing text that can be viewed and edited using a word processing computer program. As another example, a file may be a spreadsheet file representing a spreadsheet that can be viewed and edited using a spreadsheet computer program. As a third example, a file may be a computer program file representing a computer program that can be executed or run. Files are stored on storage devices, such as hard disk drives.